


Lessons with a Shapeshifter

by BittyBattyBunny



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBattyBunny/pseuds/BittyBattyBunny
Summary: Baby Eclipse gets a writing lesson from the shapeshifter Craft
Kudos: 8





	Lessons with a Shapeshifter

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the timeline of my fancomic "The Moon Guardian and the Lost Prince"!! I just don't see it fitting into the comic but it's a really cute scene so enjoy!

“Moonsong you should hold it like this.” the shapeshifter pulled their sleeve up, inky fingers grabbing the quill. “If you grip with your whole hand it’ll be uncomfortable after a while.”

“Oh…” the little girl huffed, ears flattened back as she shifted her grip. She looked at their hand with a small scowl, “Craft I’m using my otha hand.”

“Oh. hold on.” they swapped hands to show her the grip, “Sorry, love, I’m primarily right-handed, I forgot.”

“Is okay.” she giggled and mimicked their position, “How do I spell Craft?”

“Hm? My name?” they chuckled, “alright watch.” they took the quill to the parchment, looping cursive spelling the word out. “Granted. I think that’s more how high nobility people write… so…” they moved below and wrote in a simpler print style, “Craft. The name you gifted me.”

She looked at the drying ink and held her quill tightly. She puffed her cheeks up as she shakily tried to copy the letters down. She frowned, ears down, “I messed up…”

“It’s alright, you need practice.” the shifter snickered, “we have all the time we need…” they paused, “why did you want to learn to write anyway, Moonsong?”

“Cuz I thought it’s neat! Mama can write and it’s pretty! Sena too!” she grinned as she tried again, ears alert and focused.

“I see… huh. I suppose it’s not a bad skill to have though. It could get you jobs in town if you aren’t going to work in the horizon with your mothers.”

“I can’t!” she puffed her cheeks up as she worked on copying the letters down, “Mama says I gots too much soul for that.” 

“Huh. Interesting. I’m going to ask her about that!” the shifter blinked their many eyes as their mouth vanished when they closed it in thought.

“She says it’s from papa!” she grinned, “Craft if I get good at spelling can we go see papa?”

“Fenrir?” they titled their head, little bits of inky mass falling off their ‘hair’ as they did. “Hrm. I’ll have to ask Diana but I don’t mind taking you.”

They felt her tail trying to wag from where she sat on their lap and laughed, “Someone’s excited!”

“Papa is fun! Papa gives big hugs! I wanna be a big wolf like papa is! Gawwooo!” she giggled and looked at her writing with a big toothy grin, “Craft look! I did it!” she beamed proudly.

The shifter patter her head gently, “You did!” they grinned, “You did a great job love!”

“Can we go show papa?” She bounced from her seat.

“Hrm..” the looked to the sky and squinted, “not yet, the sun is still up. When you mother returns from work we can. But I have an idea to kill time until then!” they sang, “why don’t I teach you to write your papa’s name? And your mama’s?”

She gasped, ears shooting up as she looked up at the shapeshifter in excitement, “Yes! Yes! Teach me!”

“Alright. So.” they took the quill again and a fresh page to write ‘Fenrir’ both in cursive and in print, “This is your Papa’s name. Fenrir. He’s named for the legendary wolf of the end.”

“Wolf of the end.” her eyes twinkled, “what’s that mean?”

“Hm?” Craft frowned, “Well if I’m recalling this dimension's legends, it’s a big wolf that will swallow the earth when the end of the world is to come. Or something.”

She scowled, “That’s not papa. Papa protects the star fields. So people can rest soundly.” she huffed.

“I know.” They chuckled as she started practicing her father’s name. “The star fields... That’s were the souls of this dimension head after death?”

“It’s the end of the journey!” she chirped as she worked, “If you are super important like Mister Starr then you gets ta be a constellation sewn by the Moonjumper!” she giggled.

“End of the… I see. Hrm.” Craft put a sleeved hand to their face deep in thought, “So when you’re older you’ll help your father?”

“Nu-uh.” she shook her head, “Papa says I’m not allowed to cuz I’m mama’s daughter.” she huffed, “So I can’t be a nightingale nor a grim.” she pouted.

“How fascinating! I swear.” they nuzzled her, “the more I learn about you the more I’m glad I stick around in this dimension!” they laughed, “so much fun to be had!”

She giggled, “imma mess up! Craft!” she kissed their goopy cheek. “There now let me try to do this!” she puffed her cheek up as she pouted.

The shapeshifter blinked before nuzzling against her, “I can’t help it! You’re so gosh darn adorable my little moonsong!!! No fair!!”

She laughed as she was cuddled violently by the soquid being.

“You’re having fun it seems.” the tepid voice caused the shifter to stop and look up. The little girl looked up to see the twilight demon hanging from a rift cut in the air. He leaned on his hand with a small scowl, bandages loose.

“Sena!” she reached up as he grabbed her and fixed her bangs.

“Hello little songbird.” he kissed her cheek. “Having fun with the shifter?”

“I’m teaching her to write!” they stood up and capped the ink bottle. They lifted the parchment to the demon, “she’s doing pretty well actually.”

He looked at the paper as her pet the little wolf girl’s head, “Indeed. But why do you need to write little songbird?” he raised a brow, “You have no need. And you shouldn’t sign anything.”

“How can I sign anythin Sena I don't gots a name.” she puffed her cheek annoyed.

He laughed loudly as she flopped in his arms, “yes quite. But someday you’ll have a name after your naming ceremony. And then you’ll be able to sign your name. But you must be wary of suspicious contracts.” he huffed, “You’ll work with demons, and we’re notorious for loopholes and clauses you know!”

“I know Sena!” she laughed and kissed his cheek, “Tha’s why you and Mama are teaching me right?” she giggled as she hung onto his neck, “Sena! Sena! Can we go see papa?”

“Fenrir? He’s not in a place to see right now my little songbird.” He shifted her in his arms so he could fully emerge from his horizon rift. He brushed his hair back as he took human form, “However we can go to town. Your mother asked me to go grab some things.”

Her eyes lit up, “Town?”

“Yes, town. Craft would you be so kind?” the demon gestured to the inky shapeshifter.

“Give me a second.” they sighed and closed all but two eyes as the ink sunk into their skin. They brushed their hair from their face with a huff as they shrank a little bit to human form, “There. I think this works?” they looked at their hand still inky and unrolled their sleeves to hide them, “I’ll finish tinkering with the form soon enough.” they laughed with a shrug.

Sena gave a small smile as he moved the little girl onto his shoulders, “Alright your turn songbird.”

She puffed her cheeks up, “Do I gotta? Can’t I wear my cloak?”

“You need to practice taking human form.” Sena chuckled, “you’re already so close, just hide your ears and tail.”

She took a deep breath as she tried to focus. She closed her eyes as her ears shifted down, fur retracting, tail receding under her dress. She stretched a bit and looked at Craft, “Did I do it?” she asked, hand to her mouth.

“You did!” they reached to take the little girl. They held her in one arm while holding Sena’s hand with the other, “But let’s grab your cloak in case. But let’s try NOT to need it.”

She huffed, “Okay.” She looked at the parchment left on the ground, “when we get back can I learn more letters?”

“Yes. We still need to learn your mother’s name! And then I’ll show you Sena’s!” Craft laughed as they went to grab her little cloak. Sena took it and draped it over his arm.

“Hehehe.” She giggled, “I can’t wait until I can write my own name too!”

“Soon songbird. Soon.” Sena laughed and ruffled her hair, “But let’s not rush to grow up yet…”


End file.
